


Sticky Fingers

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Very late fill for Klaine Advent prompt: RawWarning for vomiting.





	Sticky Fingers

"I'm so sorry," Kurt whined from behind him. Blaine waved his hand.  
"It's fine," he rasped, then coughed into the toilet of their en-suite, before throwing up again.  
"I'm so, so sorry," Kurt said, walking up behind him and rubbing his back in what he probably thought was a soothing way, but it just made Blaine promptly sick again.  
"I don't know why you're apologising," their oldest daughter, Dianna, shouted from where she was led on their bed staring at the ceiling. "He should know better than to eat your cooking by now."  
"I thought the chicken was cooked," he hissed at her. Blaine was sick and Kurt started rubbing his back again. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"Do you know what you could do, that would really help me?" Blaine asked, sitting back on his heels and looking up at Kurt, eyes watery and red.  
"What?"  
"Stop fucking rubbing my back," he said. Kurt bent down and kissed his sweaty forehead; if Blaine is swearing he must really feel bad.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered against his husband's warm skin. "I just wanted you to have a perfect birthday."  
"You were successful," Blaine said, resting his head on the toilet seat. "Will you get me some water?"  
"Of course, wait here."  
"Where do you think I'm going to go right now?" he asked without opening his eyes. Kurt walked away and Blaine was grateful for the quiet for a moment. He felt rotten; his head was pounding and his stomach was tied up. Swapping the toilet for the floor, he lowered himself down and pressed his clammy cheek against the coolness of the bathroom tiles. The door creaked open in front of him and he saw six-year-old Kate stood their, hair tied back from her face in what remained of her braids, her sweet, chubby face concerned. "Hi, bug," Blaine sighed closing his eyes again. He heard her feet plod across the floor to him and then felt a sticky hand touch his cheek.  
"Are you dying, Dad?" she asked, tapping his cheek until he opened his eyes.  
"Feels like it," he sighed. Her eyes widened and suddenly filled with tears. "No, Katie, no. I'm just kidding," he rushed, sitting up and immediately regretting. He pulled his daughter into his lap and kissed her head.   
"He just ate Daddy's food," Dianna shouted.  
"That was silly," Kate said, smiling and holding her Dad's hand. Kurt came back, a glass of water in hand, and raised an eyebrow.   
"I heard that," he told her, and she giggled.  
"Do you want some chocolate ice cream, Dad? That will make you better," she asked and Blaine tried not to gag.  
"Is that why you're sticky?" he asked and Kate tried not to smile.


End file.
